


His Only Pencil

by rayskeptic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fan Art, M/M, Pencil, Stucky - Freeform, adorable cuties, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayskeptic/pseuds/rayskeptic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I loved this adorable fic, and this was my favorite part!</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Only Pencil

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Murphy's Law](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878478) by [InterruptingDinosaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterruptingDinosaur/pseuds/InterruptingDinosaur). 



"Wordlessly, Bucky offered the only writing utensil he'd brought with him, and he was rewarded with a shy smile that he decided was totally worth not being able to take notes today."

**Author's Note:**

> (Free stock photos: the notebook picture can be found here, and the pencil can be found there.)


End file.
